7人の女聖徒
'Overveiw' Each mother is typed with either one or two elements, each element is avalible except for Light and No-Element. 'Details' 1 Fuuko – Water Fuuko’s best stat is in luck, and worst is in Magic attack a majority of her babies that she will produce will be more balanced all around even her in magic attack while being the worst stat it is not extremely low. 2 Ellie – Fire Ellie is seen as a magical type, her best stat is in Magic defence, with magic attack a close second, and her attack stat is the lowest, all of her babies will be more superior in magic and magical defense, while lacking in physical both offense and defense. 3 Narika – Earth Narika has off the charts TEC stat, while lacking in both speed and magic attack. All of her babies will have great accuracy, with good attack stat, however they will be mowing a lot slower than babies made by other moms. 4 Chloe – Wind Chloe’s best stat is luck, and worst stat is physical attack. She is KINDA like Fuuko in regards to balanced stats however, her Attack stat is extremely low making up that with her good TEC and speed. Her babies that she makes will move quickly and be very accurate while having really high luck. 5 Serina – Fire/Earth Serina just like Narika has off the charts good TEC, with horrible physical attack. While her attack is the lowest stat she has, her speed is her second lowest and her magic attack is the second highest. Her babies will be born with good accuracy and also deal good magical damage, however they will be moving very slowly. 6 Torri – Wind/Water Torri is the third of the mothers who has more or less balanced in terms of stats. Her best stat is in magic defense and her worst is in physical attack. Her second best stat is in speed, while her second worst stat is in magic attack. Her babies will have high defenses and good speed, but lack in both forms of attack. 7 Feene – Dark Feene has really great magic defense s her best stat, however he speed is extremely low, tied with the lowest of all the mothers. Her defense, magic attack, and physical attack all come very close second, third and fourth place respectively. While her luck and TEC are tied for second lowest, they are still in the decent level. More Info By looking at this you will notice alot of mothers do not have good physical attack, this is not to be a problem since there ae some who do have their physical attack as a close second. it should also be mentioned no mother has their best stat as Magical attack also. Recommended Mothers for classes A few things about this section, this is biased on my personal opinion only which I calculated biased on the mother’s growth rates given to the baby. Some mothers like Fuuko and Chloe have sharing recommendations due to the growth rates for both are extremely similar it doesn’t matter which you pick. A recommendation section for trimating will be added at a later date. Also not every class is in this list that doesn’t mean they are not good, just do not fit nicely in any of the mother’s growths. Fuuko – Theif, Magic Knight, Dungeon Master, Bondsman Ellie – Warlock, Magician, Cleric, Witch Narika – Grappler, Merchant, Ether Sniper, Gun Saint Chloe – Thief, Blacksmith, Gambler, Astromancer Serina – Archer, Merchant, Hunter Torri – Ranger, Berserker Feene – Paladin, Dark Knight, Magic knight, Lancer, Minstrel Category:Heroine